AMX-103 Hamma Hamma
The AMX-103 Hamma Hamma is a prototype space mobile suit built during the First Neo Zeon War as a testbed for the Quasi-Psycommu system. It was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ TV series and was piloted by Mashymre Cello. Technology & Combat Characteristics Neo Zeon's intent of conquering the Earth Sphere in 0088 UC urged the development of several prototype units implemented with different advanced technologies. Among them was the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, which employed a quasi-Psycommu System. It was developed as a prototype MS for high ranked officers with the intention of introducing the Psycommu System to mass-produced MS RE/100 1/100 AMX-103 Hamma Hamma model kit instruction manual. It is built with detachable wire-guided claw hands, each armed with a 3 barreled beam gun. These wired arms can extend up to 50 meters. The Hamma Hamma is capable of conducting all-range attacks within a 100-meter radius. The standard weapons were limited to these remote-controlled weaponry to accommodate large portion of its reactor power to its numerous thrusters for improved mobility. To compensate, it can equip a shield with built-in power generator and various weapons. Armaments ;*Wired 3-barrel Beam Gun :A 3-barrel beam gun is mounted in the palm of both of Hamma Hamma's claw like hands. These beam guns are the suit's primary weapons and are the only weapons that draw power directly from the suit's power generator. They were designed to test the Quasi-Psycommu system and can launch from the Hamma Hamma's arms, controlled via wires that keep the beam guns powered. However, the Quasi-Psycommu system was ineffective and failed to give the Hamma Hamma the all range attack that the designs said it would have. The 3-barrel beam guns have a power output of 3.1 MW. ;*Shield :Like most mobile suits, the Hamma Hamma could be equipped with a shield to increase it defense. However, unlike most other shields, the Hamma Hamma's mounted an independent power generator which was used to power several built-in weapons. It is constructed with Gundarium alloy that is 300mm thick, meaning a beam saber will have difficulty piercing through it. :;*Beam Gun ::One of the weapons mounted in the Hamma Hamma's shield are three fire-linked beam guns with a power rating of 1.8 MW each, which is more than enough power to obliterate the gundarium alloy used to make the Zeta Gundam's head, but is far less effective against the armor of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. :;*Beam Saber ::The Hamma Hamma's shield serves as a recharge rack for two beam sabers that are hand carried when used and have a power rating of 0.74 MW each. :;*Space Mine Launcher ::The third and final weapon mounted on the Hamma Hamma's shield is a space mine launcher that carries eight rounds. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :The quasi-psycommu was a computer control system designed to allow non-Newtype pilots to operate wire-guided remote weapons and conduct all-range attacks in a fashion similar to Newtype-use mobile weapons equipped with a standard Psycommu system. The development of this system was a major project for Neo Zeon's war efforts. Rather than sending and receiving data via thought waves as in a true Psycommu system, the Quasi-Psycommu system continually samples the pilot's electrical brainwaves, allowing the pilot to communicate specific instructions almost instantaneously. This system permits the use of simple remote weapons like INCOMs, but even with computer support, these devices are only capable of two-dimensional movement. The system built into the Hamma Hamma would prove to be a failure, but it would later be perfected and incorporated into new mass produced mobile suits. History Initially, only one prototype Hamma Hamma was deployed and assigned to Mashymre Cello's Endra-class cruiser, which was tasked with recruiting new allies among the citizens of Side 1's Shangri-La colony and destroying the AEUG's sole remaining battleship, the Argama. Although Mashymre failed in his mission, the Hamma Hamma proved its effectiveness as a fast and agile unit, and the shortcomings of its experimental Quasi-Psycommu system. The Hamma Hamma could only utilize its wire-guided arms as simple direct-fire, launch-and-retrieve weapons or an extendable grappling hands, and it was unable to carry out the simulated all-range attacks as intended. Despite its shortcomings, the Hamma Hamma was powerful enough to inflict heavy damage onto AEUG's MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, even destroying its head. The Zeta Gundam was then piloted by an inexperienced Judau Ashta, who was also battling against AMX-104 R-Jarja at the same time. Eventually the Hamma Hamma was forced to retreat when the more powerful MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam arrived to assist the Zeta Gundam. The Hamma Hamma never passed the prototype stage. However, the Quasi-Psycommu technology would later be perfected and incorporated into the mass-produced AMX-014 Döven Wolf. It also served as the inspiration for The Sleeve's YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu in U.C. 0096. Variants ;*AMX-103G Mass Production Type Hamma Hamma Picture Gallery Hamma Hamma Lineart.png|Lineart of Hamma Hamma Hamma Hamma head.jpg|Hamma Hamma's head AMX-103-r.jpg|Rear view AMX-103-2.jpg AMX-103-cockpithatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Hamma Hamma shield.jpeg|Hamma Hamma Shield amx-103-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber AMX-103-1.jpg AMX-103-4.jpg|Foot AMX-103-6.jpg|Shield Kondo Hamma 1.jpeg|Hamma Hamma: re-illustrated by Kazuhisa Kondo Kondo Hamma 2.jpeg|Hamma Hamma: Kazuhisa Kondo's re-illustration and comments hamma hamma.jpg|Hamma Hamma (from Gundam Perfect File) NewtypeMagazine_Gundam_ZZ_NeoZeonMS_by_HirotoshiSano.jpg|"Mobile Suits The Third Generation" - Neo Zeon's MS illustration by Hirotoshi Sano for Newtype magazine (1986). From left: AMX-006 Gaza-D, AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, AMX-101 Galluss-J and AMX-102 Zssa hammaglemy.png|Hamma Hamma (Glemy Faction Colors) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed GTBM2 - Hamma Hamma.png|Hamma Hamma as seen on Gundam Battle Assault ms_modal_unit_zzg_05.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldHammaHamma.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-103 Hamma Hamma (1986): box art RE100-Hamma-Hamma.jpg|1/100 RE/100 AMX-103 Hamma Hamma (2017): box art Hamma.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-103 Hamma Hamma (1986): modeled by Tomoya Tanaka (Hobby Japan) Notes and Trivia *In Gundam: The Battle Master 2, Hamma Hamma was one of the playable suits but when it was localized as the first Gundam Battle Assault game overseas, it was replaced by Wing Gundam, which was essentially a clone of another suit featured in the game, the Zeta Gundam. *In Gundam Battle Assault 2, Hamma Hamma can only be played by using a Gameshark cheat device. It is also very improper that the Hamma Hamma is piloted by Domon Kasshu in the game. *Hamma Hamma is a playable unit in Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus. It is the only unit in the game with an idle animation; pulling out a rose in praise to Haman (an obvious nod toward its pilot). *In the game Gihren's Greed, if Mashymre joins with the Glemy Faction, his Hamma Hamma will be repainted gray. External links *[http://www.gundam-zz.net/ms/10.html AMX-103 Hamma Hamma on Gundam ZZ Official Site] *AMX-103 Hamma Hamma on MAHQ.net References ja:AMX-103 ハンマ・ハンマ